This invention relates generally to pipe couplings and more particularly to pipe couplings which provide means for compensating for the expansion and contraction of pipe lines subjected to great temperature variations.
Considerable problems have been encountered in the past with pipe couplings for long pipe lines which are exposed to extreme and varying temperature conditions in that the axial expansion and contraction of the pipe line places stresses on the couplings between pipe sections thereby causing leaks and ruptures. Expansion compensating pipe couplings of the prior art do not provide an adequate and assured fluid seal while compensating for these expansions and contractions. This is especially true for pipe lines which carry fluids (gas and liquid) under high pressures.
It is a principal object of the present invention to eliminate these shortcomings in the couplings of the prior art.